Sleeping late in Vegas
by Razzledazzy
Summary: Ziva has a lot of questions one morning after a case in Vegas. Why is she in an unfamiliar hotel room? More importantly, why is she lying on Tony's chest wearing nothing but a ring. Sequel possible...
1. Chapter 1: What the!

A.N. This is a story I have been wanting to write for sooooooo lonnng. Its about our two favorite NCIS agents Ziva and Tony. I wrote this while listening to Poker Face. Hope you like it. Please Remember to Review.

Summary: Ziva has a lot of questions one morning after a case in Vegas. Like why is she in an unfamiliar hotel room? More importantly, why is she lying on Tony's chest wearing nothing but a ring.

* * *

Ziva's POV

* * *

I woke up to the sharp sound of knocking.

"Room Service," came a voice from outside the room.

"No thank you," I yelled with out opening my eyes, wincing at the sound of my own voice.

I must be hangunder, strange I usually hold my liquor well.

Last I remember night we finished the case busting the Colombian drug lords. Me, Tony, and the local team went out for a drink. After that Everything becomes a blur.

Something warm shifts under me, I become aware of a strong arm slung over my back.

Reaching for my gun at my waist, it isn't there. Nothings there, not even any clothes.

Shit!

I open my eyes to see who I slept with. But I am unprepared for the sight that meets my eyes.

A smiling, sleeping, and very naked Anthony DiNozzo.

"TONY!"

* * *

Tony's POV

* * *

I hear someone yelling, ARGH. I am soooooooooo Hungover.

Last night I remember going for drinks with Ziva and the local team, Lots of Drinking and dancing.

I wonder what happened to Ziva?

Something soft, heavy is lying on me. I must have gotten lucky last night.

To bad I can't remember it.

She smells nice, like honey, vanilla, and cinnamon.

I smiled and tried to snuggle closer.

"TONY!"

I know that voice!

I hear it every day at work. The sexy accent, the hint of anger / annoyance.

That voic beloges to none other than, Ziva David.

"Ziva!?"

* * *

A.N. Hahah that was fun to write.


	2. Chapter 2: Married

A.N. So I felt bad about not immediately continuing this but I am here now and its not been a week yet. From know on I will be doing this mainly in Tonys POV. Mostly because I do not understand Ziva's thought process.  
P.S. sorry its short but there will be more. Tomorrow hopefully.

* * *

Tony's POV

* * *

"I do not remember much last night, Tony," Ziva admitted.

Wow that must be hard for her to admit.

"Do you think we," I said leaving the sentence open for her to finish.

"We are in your hotel room in your bed with no clothes. As Gibbs says 'Ya think DiNozzo?," she said punching me in the arm.

"Owww, Ziva that hurt," I said looking at the wound. It had a double ring impression and a cut on one of the rings.

"Ziva let me see your hand," I say as I grab her left hand. On it there are two rings, one braided white and yellow gold and the other plain white gold with a diamond.

Wedding rings.

I look at my own hand I groan.

"What is it Tony?" Ziva asked clearly befuddled.

I hold my left hand next to her left hand.

"Tony, You, I I We I...." Ziva sputtered out at a loss for words.

I laugh, I mean come on. Its not every day you see Ziva at a loss for words.


	3. Chapter 3: Showers

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews especially the ones that criticize me. I am sorry the chapters are so short I am really busy. I try to update every two days or so.

* * *

Tony's POV

* * *

Ziva sat there for a minute looking at the sheets trying to regain her composure.

She succeeded.

For a minute.

She looked back up at me, then looked back down at her hands. she started to tremble and speak softly, but rapidly in foreign languages. Some over the word in recognized like, Father...kill...Tony...not...like...this...Married...

"Whoa Ziva, Ziva it's waayyyyyy to early for foregin languages," I said placing a hand on her back trying to calm her down.

She turned to face me. But instead of an angry expression, which I expected, hers was one of fear and sadness. God, how do you deal with and emotional Ex-Mossad Ninja Assassin Chick? Ziva looked into my face tears till shimmering in her soft brown eyes.

"Aba will kill you," Ziva whispered mortified. Aba, I'm guessing shes not talking about the band. Hmmmm Aba, I think that's Hebrew for father. HOLY SHIT, wasn't Ziva's father director of Mossad? She sat there looking at me but not seeing me.

"Aba as in Father, as in Elie David Director of Mossad?" I say tring not to let my terror show on my face.

"When he and Gibbs find out..." Ziva said shaking her head.

"Ziva, I am dead." I groaned falling back on the pillows.

"Your looked alive to me?" Ziva said her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

I gave a little chuckle. She raised an eyebrow.

"What," I said feining innocent.

dismissed the question as she got out of bed clutching the sheet to her naked body. She walked to the bathroom. As I watched she swayed on her feet, and in seconds I was beside her catching her right before she hit the ground.

"Thankyou," Ziva said breathless from her fall.

Her lips were inches from my own. Her breathing hitched as I felt my face drawing closer to hers. she brought her face up closing the gap between our lips. The kiss started off sweet and caring, but soon escalated to a ferocious burning need. The firery feeling intensifed untill we broke apart from the heat. Breathing heavily I looked into her dark eyes. No regret was shown for the kiss.

"Ziva, no offense, but maybe you should take a shower?" I said tring to buy myself some time to think about what just happened.

"Okay Tony, freshen up and see if you can remember anything about last night," Ziva said as she sauntered off to the bath room.

"Sure thing, Ziva," I replied as started to fix my hair. It was all flat on one side, this can't be fixed without water and soap.


	4. Chapter 4: Late

A.N. I am soooooooooo sorry about the long wait for the update! Anyways, for any of you hoping for a steamy shower scene sorry to disappoint.

* * *

BTW Hebrew

Harah - shit,

Al taatzben otti! - Don't piss me off.

According to Google.

* * *

Random Quote of the day:

"Chastity, isn't that like part of a car?" – a boy in my English class, while we were reading Shakespeare.

* * *

Tony's POV

* * *

After Ziva and I had both showered. We agreed that we should go to the place where we got married.

"This looks like the place," I said to Ziva coming to a stop in front of a pink building. The sign said, The Temple of Love, Best place in Vegas for eloping, shot gun weddings, or spur of the moment matrimony! The building had purple awnings, over heart shaped windows.

"_Come on Ziva! I laughed pulling her over beside me under the awning. It had started to rain, one of the few times it ever happened in Vegas. I pulled Ziva closer to me and gave her a passionate kiss. I looked into her big brown eyes._

"_Let's get married!" I said with excitement. _

"_Now?" She asked._

"_Now." I confirmed._

"_Okay," Ziva giggled._

_Picking out rings, signing papers, getting in the tux, seeing the lights, and saying I do. _

"Tony, TONY!" Ziva said shaking my shoulders.

"This is defiantly the place. I remembered," I said to her as I walked through the doors.

She nodded, "Me too."

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, good to see you!" said a chubby man from behind the front desk.

"Ah hello, we were having some trouble remembering some of the details from our wedding last night," Ziva said diplomatically.

"Last night you guys were married two days ago!" the chubby man said in surprise.

I looked at Ziva, "When were our plane tickets?"

"Tomorrow at 12:30 p.m." Ziva said.

"Shit," I said and I flipped my phone out to check the date and time. Shit shit shit!

"Tony what is it?" Ziva asked laying a hand on my arm.

"Our plane leaves in an hour!" I said.

"_Harah," _Ziva swore.

"Thank you, but we have to go!" I said to the chubby man as we ran out of the door.

Ziva flagged a taxi, and we both climbed in.

* * *

Back at the hotel Ziva and I started throwing our stuff into suit cases. It didn't matter who's stuff it was, or which suit case it was in as long as it was in one. In ten minutes we were packed and Ziva checked us out while I flagged a taxi.

We were going through security when we were stopped we had 30 minutes till take off.

"I am a federal agent, Al taatzben otti! We will miss our flight back home to D.C." Ziva said exasperated.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Miss. You have guns." the man said like she was retarded.

"Mrs.," I said.

"Excuse me?" The man said.

"That's my wife your talking to there buddy boy," I growled.

"And you are?" The man said in a disbelieving tone.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Naval Criminal Investigative Services, NCIS for short. She's NCIS Special Agent Ziva Da-Nozzo. She's my partner, wife, and very best friend. We need to get through security." I said flashing my badge.

"Alright you guys can go through," the man said with a scowl.

* * *

I sat down in my seat next to Ziva and waited for the plane to take off. We had made it just in time, and were about to be on our way home. But what would lie in store for us when we got there?


End file.
